Love is a rose willing to draw blood in defence
by Bronte's apprentice
Summary: Hermione is Head Girl while Draco made Head Boy. can the two solve their diffrences before they destroy eachother? Hr/D please, please R
1. Default Chapter

Hello all!!! This is my first fan fiction so please be nice and Review, Review, Review and you will make me a happy human being!!!! Yet most of all I hope you enjoy my story!! 

-angel brat

Disclaimer: Sadly none of these wonderful characters belong to me. I am not trying to make money off of this. 

****

)~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~(

Chapter 1:

Making Up Again

)~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~(

__

Why me? Why can't I just live a normal life without everything getting so messed up? At that moment Hermione Granger, smartest student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reached over toward her bedside table to resieve a dagar with emeralds and rubies forming the shape of a Chinese symbol meaning Hope on the hilt. While placing the blade along her arm, she aplied a small amount of presure so she could have the blissful feeling of the rose red blood trickle down her am. 

Closing her beautiful brown eyes, she ust let her anger run the length of her arm in a crimson color. Brining her back to reality was the voice of her boyfriend Ron Weasley, "Mione come down please. I'm sorry for arguing but please come down."

__

Ugh she thought. Quickly she put the dager back in it's hiding place and grabed her wand even faster and placed a healing spell on her arm. "I'll be down in a minute Ron." and with that she pilled her sleave down over her newest battle scare.

She needed to be careful what she does since she is sharring the room with Ginny. At the beginning of summer she got an invitation from Ron to spend the summer at the Burrow. She knew her parents would say no since she haden't seen the Grangers since Christmas. Yet for some unseen reason, they said that she should spend the summer at Ron's because they needed to work things out betweent the two of them at the time. She was so confused, _ what would they need to figure out without me? _she thought to herself.

There was a knock at the door, "Mione." Ron could tell she was in deep thought. something that she started to do a lot lately. "Hermione are you ok?" Ron asked opening the door a little further and letting himself in.

"No Ron everything's not ok."

"I'm sorry for fighting with you. It's just I was mad at Fred and George then to have you stick up for them hurt."

"Then Ron I'm sorry. It's just I have so much to deal with right now."

"Are you thinking about them?" while walking over to Hermione to capture her weak, depressed form in his arms. They sat like that in each other's arms for a long time/ Ron just let her lie against his chest striking her hair trying to calm the tears. He hated to see her cry. And he hated it even more when he knew he couldn't do anything about her tears.

"Three months and no word. Three long months Ron. How long does it take them to '_work out'_ something? We leave for school tomarrow and I won't even have a chance to say goodbye. My own parents deserted me making me feel so alone." After that another round of tears poured down her cheeks.

"You have me. And I promise that I am going nowhere other than to your side Mione. Because I love you to much to see you in so much pain."

"Ron you are too good for me. I could never have gotten threw this summer without you. I don't deserve you. It's just I want to see them so much. and I'm kinda sad that I can't live in the Gryfindor Tower because I became Head Girl. Also it doesn't make me feel all that better that across the hall will be Malfoy. I don't know I just hate not knowing what to expect."

"I don't want you anywhere near that poor excuse for a wizard. and believe me the moment one finger grazed you pure good-hearted skin I will personaly kill him" 

And that comment finally made Hermione smile of the thought of it. "HA! Oh yes Ron Weasley I would love to see that!" stated Hermione starting to feel better "That courage of yours is the ultimate reason that I hove you so much!" With that he pulled her up so she was sitting straight and crushed his lips to hers.

"Gezzz get a room you two." Ginny intrupted the couple.

"I had a roon until you walked in." Hermione stated pulling away from Ron.

"What is up with you two anyways? One minute your yelling at each other about the most minimal things and the next you are up here making out."

"Well we have our own opinions about things and have a heated descusion when we feel very strong about those opinions." with that Ginny just raised an eybrow towards Hermione. "Plus" she continued, " we love each other too much to stay angry for to long."

"Well at least Harry and me don't argue like you couase I would not be able to stand it."

"Oh please Gin. you have been going out with Harry for just a month. Hermione and me have been together since Christmas. So I think we have a pretty good understanding of each other. plus you and Harry don't argue because you lips are always to occupied by the others making out where ever you are."

"Ron how dare you say that about your sister and your best friend." spat Ginny.

"Well at least Mione and I have the decency to find another room" This time I was Hermione's turn to get back at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley. I swear one day that mouth of yours is going to get you into so much trouble." then she playfully slaped him on the arm. Turning to Ginny she said, "Lets go see if your mom needs help with dinner. Ron needs to be punished." Hermione added towards Ron with a devilish grin starting to apear. The two girls then turned towards the door and left Ron siting there alone thinking about the _punishment_ that Hermione had in mind. at this thought he just smiled to himself _ 'god how I love that woman'_ . And with that thought he followed the two girls down to the kitchen.


	2. Night before Hogwarts

Sorry about the delay but no one is actually reading this. But that is okay because I am only really writing this for something to do any way.

Disclaimer: Sadly none of these wonderful characters belong to me. I am not trying to make money off of this. 

)~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~(

Chapter 2:

Night before Hogwarts

)~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~(

__

'How have I survived this hell hole for three months? How could I watch the one person I have ever cared about die? I have been alone for too long. At least tomorrow I will bet out of here.' Draco was deep in thought trying to forget the pain of his wounds that his father bestrode on him teaching all the dark arts anyone would ever need to know. All he could do is sit in pain for the thought that all wounds were protected by a spell not letting Draco heal them with magic.

Draco Malfoy understood what going back to Hogwarts meant, a year with Granger. He really didn't mind though. He knew she cared about school to much to pester him all the time about things she aught not know. 

Pulling Draco out of this daze he was in was his bastard father's voice at the door, "Now Draco. I am proud to say that Our Lord is pleased with you progress of knowledge of the dark arts. I am proud to announce that Our Lord has sent me to receive you for he is very anxious to meet you. I expect you in the dungeons in 15 minutes and no later." with that Lucius left his son alone to gather himself.

"He's never been _'My Lord'_. He's always been _'Your Lord'_." Draco said under his breath while watching his father turn towards the dungeons.

Once Draco was sure that neither Lucius nor any other death eater was around, Draco grabbed his wand and went over to his already packed school trunk and shrunk it to fit into his pocket. Once that was secure, he grabbed his broom and stepped out onto his porch. Kicking off the balcony, he was off. He was leaving. 

After flying for an hour he finally decided to fly to the only place that would be safe for him, Hogwarts.

****

)~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~(

The fact that is was the last day of summer finally got threw to Hermione since she was in a much better mood that before dinner.

After dinner Hermione started to help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes since the rest of the family deserted her for the living room. "Hermione dear go on. This is you last night don't waste it on the dishes. I'll finish up so go on!" Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione while shooing her into the living room.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. While Mrs. Weasley gave her a look of _'of course'_. "If you need help I will help you." Hermione added while leaving the kitchen.

Once in the living room she saw Fred and George in a corned spread out on top of a few parchments that probably had to do with the joke shop they stated last year. In the opposite corner she wasn't surprised to see Harry and Ginny talking, laughing, and stealing kisses together. Hermione had to grin at this because she had to admit it was cute. She then walked over to the couch that Ron was sitting on reading a book. Se sat down and leaned over giving Ron a kiss on the cheek whispering in his ear " After 8 months of dating I think I've finally started to rub off on you."

At that Ron put down the book turning to Hermione "What can I say? You're a bad influence." And before she could respond he had his lips connected to hers for a small, gentle kiss.

Once they broke apart Mr. Weasley came storming in. "Ah Hermione. Just the person I was looking for. I mean I would ask Harry but it looks like Ginny would be mad at me so I'll ask you." Mr. Weasley said.

"Dad. What if I got mad about you taking my girlfriend away from me?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron don't be selfish. This is more important. This is work." Mr. Weasley added. As if it was very obvious.

At this Hermione just let out a little laugh looking at Ron and giving him a look of _'this won't take long plus I'm not leaving the couch'_ she then turned around to face Mr. Weasley, "Ok Mr. Weasley what do you need help with?"

Ron moved over on the couch so he could rap his arms around Hermione's waist. Then placed his chin on her shoulder to look at what his father had.

Once Mr. Weasley had her attention he asked "Now Hermione, what is the function of a yo-yo?" "Well" Hermione started but before she could continue, Harry spoke up almost laughing, "Now Mr. Weasley, this is almost as bad as when you asked me about rubber ducks a few years ago." He couldn't help but laugh.

Hermione turned back to Mr. Weasley after watching Harry, "Mr. Weasley" she said trying to hold back laughs "It's just a child's toy."

"Oh" he answered a little disappointed and Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the room, "Oh Arthur what did I day about interrogating Harry about things you are to lazy for find out about yourself? That rule also consisted of any other person in this house." And with that Mr. Weasley retreated back to his study.

Ron went back to his book and Hermione laved along the length of the couch placing her head on Ron's chest staring at the flames of the fire. She wished that life really was this simple, this relaxing. And they stayed this was for the next two hours. Ron then kissed her gently on the lips to bring her back to reality. "Hey baby. Everyone went to bed already and it's getting late want to go up?"

"Oh sure" she said with a yawn.

The two made their way upstairs. Once they reached Ginny's room she turned around and gave Ron a long passionate good night kiss. Then she opened the door and disappeared 

Ron just thought that she was really very tired and really needed to sleep.

Once she was in side Ginny's room she heard someone ask "Who's there?" Hermione realized that is was Harry. She couldn't help but answer "Oh no one. I'll just leave you two here". Then she quickly left the room and headed towards Ron's room.

When she reached his room she knocked before entering. Once inside his room she said " I guess Harry found other places to crash tonight." She couldn't stop the laughing fit that overcame her. "Plus I don't mind being kicked out of my room if this is what I have to come to." She said smiling to the boy no man stranding in front of her with just boxer shorts on. 

He walked up to her dragging her into his arms whispering into her ear, "I still have to serve a punishment for being inconsiderate to my sister though. And have I told you how sexy you look in this baggy long-sleeve tee and a pair of my boxer pants?"

"I didn't think you would mind" she added.

" I don't" and with that he pulled he down onto the bed and started to passionately caress her lips and neck with his own lips.

Even though she new that they have gone further that just making out, this was just as good being able to lie there with him. Before either of them realized that they were tired, the fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Just in the Beginning

I'm board so I'll write more…

****

)~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~(

Chapter 3:

Just the Beginning

)~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~(

When Ron awoke the next morning, he looked down at the angel sleeping in his arms. He could not believe how lucky he was to he someone care about him as passionately as Hermione did.

He solwly made his way out of the bed trying hard not to awake Hermione since it was early in the morning. Quickly pulling an a shirt, he made his way down to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast.

While walking past Ginny's room he heard that both Harry and Ginny were already up doing some last minute packing of Ginny's belongings. He tried to remember if Ginny had ever been prepared in her life. Sadly he couldn't recall of any time.

At that moment, Ron felt the floor shake. It got worse and worse until it stopped as sudden as it started. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!!! IF YOU TRY ONE MORE OF YOUR PRANKS IN THIS HOUSE I WILL SELL YOU ROOM TO A SON THAT DOESN'T BRING SHAME TO ME." Mrs. Weasley boomed at the twins.

"Oh come on mum. You wouldn't do that . Every family has the clowns and lucky for you we have two." either Fred or George answered.

"Yeah, Plus anyway it didn't even work. It is only suppose to effect those sleeping." the other twin added matter of factly.

"oh just get out and do something constructive." Hrs. Weasley said not wanting to argue with tem any longer.

While this scene unfolded in the kitchen, Ron, Ginny, and Harry stood on the stairs and watched the twins leave with grins on their faces. "Good morning mother." Ginny said while giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermi- Ron where's Hermione?

"Still asleep mother."

"Well Ronald go wake her up. She'll miss breakfast."

"Ah come on mother. Let her sleep." added Ginny.

"Yeah Mrs. Weasley she won't mind about missing breakfast. She has never had an apatite in the morning anyway." Harry stated.

"Oh alright. But we are leaving in two hours." Molly gave in.

)~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~(

Upstairs Hermione started to wake up. '_What was that?'_ Hermione thought. Then she heard Molly Weasley yelling at the twins. _'Ugh. They're at it again. Except today it's was to early.'_ She got up from bed slowly since Hermione has never been a morning person.

She walked down to the shower and started to wake with warm water and her watermelon scented soaps. After Ginny gave her a bottle of watermelon sent soap, she hasn't used anything but watermelon since then.

After her shower and a half an hour later, Hermione walked into the kitchen. "morning all." she greeted with a yawn.

"Hermione dear, this just came for you." Mrs. Weasley said while holding an envelope addressed to Hermione.

"Thank you" she answered. She opened the letter and it read,

__

Hermione my darling daughter,

__

I hope that you get this before you leave for school since I still don't understand how these owls know where to go. I have enclosed $500.00 _for school. Plus I hope you have a wonderful year and I will see you as soon as possible._

But as you might have found out, this letter is not just to wish you a wonderful year. I am to inform you that everything between your father and myself is resolved. Sadly this marriage of ours was never destined to work. But it is not your fault because we both love you so much. Please understand not everything is ment to work out perfectly. I just feel we need to be apart for awhile and figure out some things for ourselves. We both will love and support you no matter what. Please don't take this the wrong way, I love your father. I just can't live with him anymore.

With all the love I posses,

Your loving mother

After Hermione was done reading she looked up to find everyone watching her. She had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mione? What's wrong?" Ron asked out of full concern. She looked at him and turned, running out of the house and out the garden fence.

While Ron watched her run, Harry had picked up the letter and said slowly "Divorced? The Grangers?" and that was all Ron neede to know to chase after her.

"Hermione. Hermione! There you are. I'm so--"

"Ron just leave. I want to be alone." He could hear her cries.

"Hermione, please let me help. No one should have to go through this alone." And with that she fell to the ground sobbing. Ron rushed over and held her weeping form in his arms saying soothing words to her over and over.

"They were perfect. They had so much love. I used to say that when I got married I would have as much love and care they had. Now what? What am I suppose to do? Their love for me will never be the same."

"Shhhhhhh…" comforted Ron. " I will always love you and be here for you. I promise."

"That is what they said." added Hermione.

)~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~(

"Mr. Malfoy. I always knew you liked school but what brings you here a day early?" Asked Albus Dumbledore. Standing in the entrance hallway waiting for Draco to join him.

"Please Professor. I'm amazed I lasted this long in that house. It's only one night and everyone is arriving tomorrow anyway." Draco stated.

"Mr. Malfoy, I never though I'd hear you make a plea like that." Dumbledore added with an extra glimmer in his eye. "But of course you are welcome to stay. Hogwart's doors are always open to any student trying to find refuge. But Mr. Malfoy, may I inquire what brought you here in the first place?"

"Well, Lucius wanted me to make some decisions about some personal matters." Draco answered. Resieving a questioning look from Dumbledore. "Please Professor, I'm really tired and would like to be shown to the Head's rooms."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. Right this way." Dumbledore lead him up some stairs and down others. They passed pictures of castles, dragons and even fruit along many corridors. Once they finally stopped Draco thought that they might be somewhere near the raven claw common room but he wasn't possitive. "Now Draco. What would you like the password to be for now since Miss. Granger has not arrived?"

Ah now Draco saw it. A picture of a girl with long flowing brown hair and the bluest eyes he has ever seen. She couldn't have been more than a year older than himself. Yet finally she spoke up. "Hello. I am Anna Rcinina and I will be your password holder for the year I guess." As she talked, Draco could hear the boredom in her voice almost as if she had given up on something.

"Now Anna. This year is a new start. Maybe something different will happen." Dumbledore added to the picture.

"Oh Albus. It's useless. She won't be here again like always." Anna replied.

"Yes well always keep your hopes up. Every day brings something new. Anyway, Draco, how about dragon for now?" Dumbledore asked Draco and received a nod of approval. "Good. Now on you go to the left is you room and up the stairs. You and Miss. Granger will share a bath, common room and library picked by Madam Pince specifically for the Head Boy and Girl to use. If that is everything I will leave you to settle in." 

Then Dumbledore left Draco standing in the common room trying to figure out what went on between the headmaster and the picture girl Anna.


	4. Seeing Hogwarts again

Okay here is the deal. No one is reading this but I like writing so I will continue with the hope that someone starts to read. If it is really bad then I can't make it better without the suggestions from the readers that aren't reading this. So please read but I will continue with updating because I want to even if you don't rate this. -Thanx angelbrat

)~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~(

Chapter 4:

Seeing Hogwarts again

)~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~(

As the students boarded the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 1/3, Mrs. Weasley was saying goodbye to her youngest children. "Goodbye Ginny and Ron, and Harry have a wonderful year. And Hermione if anything happens I would be happy to help in anyway possible." She added watching Hermione being protected by Ron's safe arms around her.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I think getting away and focusing on my studies will help take me mind off of everything that's happened." Hermione answered softly.

"That's right dear. Now go on and catch up with Harry and Ginny before you miss the train. Oh and Ron dear," Mrs. Weasley said making Ron leave Hermione's side and walk towards his mother.

"Yes mum?" Ron asked.

"Hermione is going through a lot lately and right now she needs a friend. So please don't make it any worse than it is already."

"Mother I know! I love Hermione too much to just let her sit back by herself. She'll always be safe with me." Ron finished while running back to the train the catch Hermione before she slipped into a compartment that he couldn't find.

"Ah there you guys are." Ron said while walking into the compartment with Harry and Ginny on one side and Hermione on the other. 

"Ronald please. Could you be any more sexist? I mean I am not a guy and Hermione is not a guy so technically with your comment about _there you guys are _would mean that you think of us as guys or you just forgot we were here." Ginny stated. But that comment was lost on the crowd since usually Hermione would come back with a remark to support Ginny, get mad at Ron for not understanding her reasoning, and then finally actually explain her side of the reasoning to him and they would make out some where. That was usually the sequence of events but today was different only because ever since Hermione stepped onto the train, she looked close to tears. And now even before Ginny was done talking Ron was already at Hermione's side holding and whispering soothing words into her ear. 

The four some sat there almost in silence with the occasional sob from Hermione or the whisper of the conversation that Ginny and Harry were having for half the way there. Once they were outside of London Hermione turned to Ron and told him she was going to do the same and that the other three of them should start thinking of doing the same. 

Once she was out of the compartment Ron spoke up " Thank Merlin she finally gave me some time alone." He said with his head in his hands.

"Ah Ron what is that suppose to mean?" Harry asked.

"Nothing it's just I hate it when she cries and every two seconds she is always on the verge of another attack of sobs. I've done everything I can. And still she won't stop. It's frustrating."

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you talk of your girlfriend like that. Mother would kill you for saying those things about Hermione. You are her boyfriend and in her book she ranks you higher than any of her friends only because of that title. Gezzz I can't believe you just said that." Ginny said frustrated at her brother.

I don't know it is just hard sometimes. I almost wish, and almost more now, that she went out with you in the first place Harry because you have so much in common with each other. No offence Ginny." Ron stated.

"Ron. You are my best friend. I've known you for six years now and I know that you will do the right thing for Hermione. Right now she needs you. Even if needing you means that you sit there and just hold her when she cries. But if that's what she needs then that's what you should do. Plus I am positive that if anything traumatic would happen in your family she would be there to comfort you any way she could".

"Yeah Harry I guess you're right. I should go get dress. And so should you two because it looks like we are almost there." Ron finished.

)~ *~ ()~ *~ ()~ *~ ()~ *~ ()~ *~ (

Once the train pulled into Hogsmade, The four of them pilled into a carriage pulled by what looked like invisible horses to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Harry on the other hand saw the creatures as they are, black, lean, horses. "Hey you guys. Do you think that it is weird that Crabbie and Goyle are walking around confused with no Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Well, looking confused is normal but I didn't think that they were smart enough to leave Malfoy's side." Harry answered.

"Hey Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked watching her friend stare out the window with a grin on her face.

"Yeah Gin I'm fine. I realized that I shouldn't mope around about a disagreement because this is Hogwarts. Hogwarts our home. This is our last year that we will be here so why not make it our most enjoyable." 

"That's a good way to look at it mione. But we should go to the feast since I don't want to miss another one considering the past." Ron stated. 

)~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~()~*~(

Everyone second year and up was in the hall waiting for Professor McGonagall to lead the new first years into the hall. Then she put the old hat on the stool. 

All the students were expecting the following but the first years were surprised when the hat started to sing, 

__

Another year at Hogwarts,

A year to prove others ,

A year to show unnatural loyalties. 

There were four great people 

All with great ideas and beliefs

The friends, the four legendary friends

Slytherin and Gryffindor standing

Always with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

The four houses of Hogwarts.

Each has the legacy of the founder

Each has the characteristics of the one name.

Gryffindors find themselves the brave, courageous students

Of ancient lineage the Slytherins are.

Ravenclaw is saved for the intelligent, the masterminds 

Where Hufflepuff is for diversity, the students left are saved for here.

This year, the year of change 

The year of differences

Students find themselves in houses

What they don't know of this year

Boundaries will collapse, 

Lines between houses will be crossed.

Yet every year I sit here telling each different

A house is a name 

A house is a category

A house line never existed during friendship

A house line never existed and never does.

As the song ends, start the sorting.

Once the song was done the hall ruptured in claps for the hat. " Wonder what that was all about." Ron leaned over to Hermione and asked. Then the first years were called one at a time and were sorted into the four houses. Each house clapped loud for each new student that joined their house. 

When everyone was seated Professor Dumbledore stood up " Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone and welcome to all the first years. Now the forbidden forest is off limits to any student. Second, I would give me great pleasure to announce the new head boy and head girl this year. Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy please join me up in the front."

As Hermione stood up Ron gave her hand a small squeeze and Hermione gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. Then she walked up to where Malfoy and Dumbledore were waiting for her. This made the whole hall erupt in claps and shouts from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables it was 'HERMIONE! HERMIONE!' which over powered the Slytherins cheering for Malfoy. 

"Alright. I will now leave you with '_anno mutationis, a year of change'._ Now on to the feast!" Dumbledore concluded.

Once Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny finished with the feast, Hermione spoke "Hey I'm really tired so I think I am going to go up to bed. See you all in the morning." 

"I'll walk you up. " Ron said taking Hermione's hand in his own leading her out of the great hall. After getting half way up the grand stair case, Ron turned to Hermione, "Um, Mione. I don't know were your room is."

"That's alright I do." Hermione said giggling from the disappointed face of Ron that changed to success once she had said she knew where it was. Once they walked up to the portrait, Hermione told her the password that Dumbledore had given her earlier that night. "Ron you coming in?"

"Yeah" Ron answered. "Wow Mione this is impressive!"

"Yeah I didn't think it would be so big! Oh my gosh!!! Look I have my own library!!!!"

"Well that's because the house elves knew that you were going to live here." Ron said. Pulling Hermione down onto his lap while falling back on the couch in front of the roaring fire. 

"Oh Ron this should be the best year!!!"

"It will because I have you." And with that Ron leaned down and started to kiss Hermione passionately. They were so lost in each other's kiss that they had forgotten that Draco lives in here also. Neither realized when the portrait was opened and Draco stepped in. 

"Ahem." Draco said to make his presence heard.

"Oh god! Ron stop Malfoy! Ron STOP." Hermione said.

"Huh? Oh sorry Mione. Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?" Ron inquired.

Draco couldn't keep back from laughing about the scene he just walked in on. " Well weasel, since I live here and you don't I should be asking you what are you doing here?"

"Ron maybe you should leave. I'll see you tomorrow. Here this is a secret passage to the Gryffindor tower. Goodnight, I will talk to you tomorrow at breakfast." Hermione said. 

"But mione, I don't want to leave. Why don't you make him leave. It's not like he is you boyfriend." Ron pleaded.

"No Ron he is not. But he has a point that he lives here too and you don't so goodnight Ron I will see you tomorrow." As she said this she pushed him through the door to the tower. "Sorry about that."

"I guess I should get used to seeing weasel around here." Draco stated.

"Yeah. Well I don't know about that. I'm tired and we have classes tomorrow so I'm going to bed. Goodnight Malfoy." And with that she left. 


	5. Strting Over

I should explain. Well, the only explanation to give is that every time I sit to write I can't think of where I want this story to go. Yet, then every time I actually have a good idea, I am crazy busy. So I am SOOOOO, SOOOOO, SOOOOOOO Sorry about how long it took me to get this up!!!!!!!!! -angelbrat

**)(    )(    )(    )(    )(**

**Chapter 5:**

**Starting over**

**)(    )(    )(    )(    )(**

(The Start of Term Feast from the pov of the Slytherin table)

Walking into the Great Hall was strange only because the train had just arrived and students weren't at the castle yet. He leaned up against the wooden frame of the Hall's doors waiting to take his usual seat at the Slytherin table.

After about ten minutes of waiting, he heard the familiar voice of his potions teacher, Professor Snape. "I had thought you would have wanted to make sure that your two brainless friends were able to find their way up here." Snape had asked Draco.

"I could care less if they make it here. Anyway, they would have to be blind not to know where to go." Draco answered; which was followed by a smirk from Snape.

"It's good to have you back at Hogwarts Draco."

"Thank you Professor." Draco added while watching Snape walk down the stairs to greater the students.

(A few minutes later)

As if on command, the doors to the Great Hall opened. This was what Draco was dreading. Most of his classmates in Slytherin were either future death eaters or already a death eater themselves. Their parents would have known from Lucius that Draco refused the Dark Lord. Thus causing his fellow students to also be aware of the situation.

To try to stay away from his house, he sat down in the shadows of the end seat hoping not to be spotted.

)(   )(   )(   )(   )(  

Later students started filling in the Great Hall. Draco spotted Crabbie and Goyle walking around confused probably trying to find him. After that he heard the one voice that he was dreading the most. The high pitch sound of his father's spy, Pansy Parkinson.

"Drakie. Oh Drakie. Hey Nimrod Goyle, where is my precious Drakie? I haven't seen him all day long." That voice. The voice of the tall, strawberry haired, pug-faced girl Pansy Parkinson was hard to miss even in a crowd of this size. That was the one person that Draco almost feared to confront. Especially because of her connection with his own father. He was afraid to be found by her. The idea of Parkinson was that she was a dimwitted snob. Yet, Draco knew that was just a cover-up of her knowledge of the dark arts.

The next person that caught his eye was the one person he has known his whole life, Blaise Zabini. Her family has known the Malfoys since before Draco and herself had started Hogwarts together. Blaise's father was also a loyal death eater with Lucius Malfoy; but, her mother married for love and was one of the only spouses that did not support Voldermort along with Narcissa Malfoy. The difference was that Mr. Zabini knew what he was involved in was wrong and has been trying for years to find a way of leaving Voldermort without punishment.

Over the last years, Draco became more friendly with Blaise because of his hatred to his father.  In the seventh year Slytherin class, Draco and Blaise were the only ones in their own trio that want nothing to do with the Dark Lord. They have stuck together through all the lies that were given to their housemates so that they wouldn't become curious. The third friend was Allison Charlotten.

"Drakie darling, why weren't you on the train? Although I do like the new place to sit, I really missed you." Pansy said when she had finally found him.

But since he didn't respond fast enough, Pansy had forgotten about Draco and was chasing some other poor Slytherin down the table.

Standing behind him he heard someone address him. "Why do you hang out with her and those two gooneys? They are a total waste of your time."

"Hello Al. I was starting to believe that I hated everyone. Then I was reminded of you." And with that Draco moved to give Allison room to sit down next to him.

Allison Charlotten, a seventh year Slytherin student transferred from Salem School of Witchcraft in the United States the beginning of last year.  She transferred because the surroundings of Salem were not helping to develop her remarkable talents as a witch. Her family, a wealthy American Pureblood family, had all become loyal servants to Lord Voldermort himself. They were the first Americans to join his ranks. Allison, just like Draco, was the only family member to turn down the invitation into Wonderment's ranks of death eaters. This act, however, caused her family to disown her and force Allison to live alone while outside of Hogwarts.

Within the first week of Allison coming to Hogwarts, she had gotten the attention of almost every guy in school. She became known as 'the girl every guy needed to be with'. So, for that reason, she didn't have many friends except for Blaise that had come to her rescue. After about two weeks, Draco became the only boy to brave talking to her. Soon they became friends. About two months later, they started dating but realized that they were better as friends and they are still best friends now. (Okay done with the history. Back to story)

Finally when the first years started filling in, Blaise said her hellos and took the seat on Draco's other side. She then leaned over and whispered into Draco's ear, "See, aren't two girls better guardians then two brainless idiots?" She indicated toward Allison on Draco's right and herself on his left before indicating across the table to where Pansy, Cabbie, and Goyle were sitting down. He could only laugh. This made Pansy send death glares toward Blaise.

"Drakie, don't you like me anymore?" Pansy whined from the other side of the table opposite of Allison.

"Come on Parkinson, still mad I got to him first?" Allison stated.

"Oh Charlotten, I swear, I'm going to…..to…." But Pansy was cut off with the ceremony starting. The six Slytherins sat in silence for the first time and listened to the hat sing its newest song. After that was complete, and the sorting was done, Dumbledore stood up and announced the new head boy and girl. Before anyone even started clapping, Draco was up and already starting to walk toward the front. Once he got there, he watched as Hermione walked up smiling but wasn't acting as cheerful as he thought she would. 'Wonder what is wrong.' He thought. 'WAIT. Why would I CARE what is wrong?' he started saying to himself while he walked back to his seat.

"Ugh. The little Mudblood bitch made head girl while I sit here looking all cheery. Can't a girl around here get any respect?"

"Parkinson, if you had any brain at all you would realize you are not smart enough to become head girl ever." Blaise stated while Draco took his seat and then started to eat. The rest of the meal consisted of the occasional glance between the three friends Blaise, Draco and Allison. But other then that, there was no talking, no fighting, and absolutly no whining.

 'This is finally an improvement on Parkinson' was all that Draco could think about the situation.

**)(    )(    )(    )(    )(**

After the feast was over, Pansy ran off down the table looking for her other annoying friends. Crabbie and Goyle took off for some where too, most likely the kitchens. This left Draco, Blaise, and Allison alone at their side of the table. The trio headed for the doors out of the Great Hall. "So girls, how was you summers?" Draco asked while heading to the Slytherin dorms to drop off the girls.

"You know me. I love living on my own. So everything went smoothly until I received a letter from Blaise about you. There are other ways of getting around Voldermort. You have to learn not to let your father get to you like that." Allison said.

"I know. It's just …. God, I hat him so much." Draco stated.

"I know you do. We both know that but right now you should walk up those stairs since it's a waste to walk all the way down in the dungeons. You should come by later and I will tell ya all about my summer. Okay?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah you're probably right." Ant with that Draco waved good bye while starting up the stairs.

(Alright I know this is not the end of the chapter but I thought that I would give you at least something. Also I am sooooo sorry)


End file.
